1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium storing a program that performs image restoration processing, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of conventional image processing methods for an image (deteriorated image) affected by an aberration of an imaging optical system of an imaging apparatus is processing of restoring (recovering) such an image with use of an optical transfer function (OTF). This method is called image restoration or image recovery. Hereinafter, the term “image restoration processing” will be used to refer to this processing of correcting or reducing a deterioration of an image with use of an optical transfer function (OTF) of an imaging optical system or any system equivalent thereto.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0182485 discusses an imaging system in which a single apparatus is in charge of image restoration processing for images captured by a plurality of optical systems. US Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0252906 discusses an image processing system which corrects an image with use of information containing an index of an imaging apparatus.